Lo único que queda
by alex3118
Summary: Isabella y Rosalie son casi la misma personan desde que hace 8 años una serie de sucesos traumatismos las empujo al filo de sus limites, 8 años después sus padres deciden enviarlas a un internado de niños ricos por su rebeldía, en donde conocerán a un grupo de chicos con problemas que ocupan el dinero y la belleza para hacer lo que se les de la gana. ¿lograr salvarse entre si?


_Hola chicas… bueno quiero aclarar que no dejare SOBREVIVIENDO, se que soy extremadamente lenta para escribir pero créanme que lo hago lo mejor que puedo._

 _Esta historia es una combinación de cosas en mi cabeza y esta basado en series,libros y películas, ya que no sé qué voy a rescatar y que voy a dejar a un lado._

 _Al final de la historia mencionare todas las historias en las que me base para escribirlo, seguro ustedes reconocerán bastante mientras vallan leyendo._

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

NO ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

Prologo

2009 ciudad de New York, universidad de Columbia…

Isabella y Rosalie Swan se encontraban sentadas en una pequeña salita de espera, ambas se ignoraban para mantener la calma. Sus padres les habían advertido que tenían que comportarse y no discutir mientras estuvieran ahí.

-Rosalie swan. Llamo una mujer con bata blanca y sonrisa falsa. Rosalie se levantó emocionada ante la idea de no tener que seguir esperando.

Bella se quedó mirando la ventana, el hecho de tener 8 años hacia que las personas la trataran como una completa idiota y eso la molestaba de sobremanera, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que era mejor guardar sus conocimientos para ella misma , ya que siempre asustaba a las personas cuando hablaba.

1 hora después…

-Isabella Swan- dijo la misma mujer que se había llevado a Rosalie.

-hola pequeña, -dijo la mujer condescendientemente.

-hola- dijo bella seria mientras caminaba hacia la habitación sin haber sido invitada.

-muy bien bella ¿cuántos años tienes…? -dijo la mujer anotando algo en su libreta.

-usted ya sabe eso, toda mi información esta anotada en la carpeta junto a usted, -dijo bella mirando la oficina, estaba decorada como una sala de juegos de kínder con animalitos en las paredes y juego por todas partes.

La mujer miro seriamente a bella por unos segundos

-muy bien entonces comencemos, mi nombre es Jenny y estoy aquí para medir tu IQ,¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-coeficiente intelectual- dijo bella mirando a la mujer con cara de aburrimiento.

-muy bien, dijo mientras sacaba una serie de hojas y comenzaba a ponerlas encima de la mesa.

Tienes 1 hora para responder la mayor cantidad de preguntas en este test. Dijo mientras oprimía un botón en el cronometro.

Isabella se quedó mirando las hojas encima de la mesa sin la menor intención de tomar el lápiz que la mujer le había entregado. Jenny miro a isabella sin comprender por qué no tomaba las hojas de la mesa.

-ocurre algo -dijo deteniendo el cronometro.

-no voy a hacerlo.

-por qué no?

-no quiero hacer esta estúpida prueba -dijo bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Si tienes miedo de los resultados no tienes que preocuparte solo has tu mejor esfuerzo.

Isabella sabía que ella estaba intentando ser amable, pero le molesto que creyera que tenía miedo a esa tonta prueba.

Bella tomo las hojas y miro las primeras tres preguntas.

-a, b y b – dijo dejando las hojas a un lado- esta prueba es fácil pero no quiero contestarla.-Dijo bella levantándose de su asiento.

Isabella había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre esta prueba y que si sacaba el suficiente puntaje las cambiarían de escuela para una de niños genios, bella no quería cambiarse de escuela ni mucho menos ir a la misma escuela que la pesada de su prima Rosalie.

Jenny la miraba con asombro he impaciencia.

-muy bien, entonces eso es todo. Dijo Jenny aun con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-bella suspiro aliviada, no la iban a obligar a contestar. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse a rosalie y Andrew su niñero/chofer.

-muy bien dígale a sus padres que los resultados estarán dentro de una semana dijo jenny despidiéndose de ambas niñas y mirando con interés a bella mientras se marchaban.

Luego de tomar una taza de café, fue a su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña algo grosera pero que parecía ser enormemente inteligente, con un suspiro de cansancio coloco un enorme signo de pregunta en el expediente de bella. Tendría que llamar a sus padres.

Capitulo 1  
-Rosalie ya despierta- dije mientras la pateaba con suavidad.  
Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y nos iban a matar, estaba segura.  
-no, tengo sueño-dijo mientras que se acomodaba en el piso. Escuche como alguien en la habitación nos mandaba a callar.  
-Rosalie despierta- dije ya enojada.  
-ufff qué pasa, dijo abriendo los ojos alterada.  
-son las 6:30 y tengo 38 llamadas perdidas. Dije mostrándole la pantalla de mi celular.  
-¿qué?, mierda mierda mierda. Dijo levantándose del piso.  
-cállense -escuchamos a alguien quejarse.  
-véte a la mierda grito Hannah mostrándole el dedo del medio mientras se ponía los zapatos que estaban tirados a un lado de ella.  
-uff creo que perdí mi celular- dijo mientras revolvía su bolso.  
-bueno eso ya no importa, tenemos que irnos-dije mientras miraba mi celular, que comenzaba a vibrar de nuevo.  
-no contestes dijo Hannah alterada viendo el nombre de tía Esme en la pantalla. -mi mamá me va a matar.  
-nos van a matar-la corregui, mientras llamaba a un taxi para que nos llevara a la mansión del abuelo.

Después de pasar 20 minutos intentando vernos decentes para que el reto no sea tan grande, nos rendimos, el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño y alcohol no nos ayudaba para nada.  
No fue necesario tocar, las puertas del gran portón se abrieron automáticamente cuando el taxi llegó a la residencia, mire a Rosalie quien tenía la misma expresión de comprensión que yo, estaban despiertos y listos para regañarnos.  
Suspiro ya no quedaba nada que hacer, solo aceptar el reto y callar.  
Caminamos con lentitud hacia la estancia, estaba tía Esme y tío Carlisle con su típica taza de café en las manos, junto a ellos estaba mi mamá mirando su computadora con el ceño fruncido y a un lado estaba el abuelo, el único miembro de la familia que siempre nos defendía y apoyaba.  
-hola ma dije rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el momento en el que entramos a la estancia.  
-hola ma, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir Isabella Swan? -dijo mi madre sin molestarse en levantar los ojos de su computadora.  
-emm si? Dije sin saber que más agregar, no soy buena en este tipo de situaciones.  
-lo lamentamos, se nos hizo tarde-dijo Hannah poniendo voz de niña pequeña, a ella sí que se le daban bien estas situaciones.  
-no te molestes dijo tía Esme enojada- nosotros les dejamos muy claro que no podían ir a esa fiesta, pero que hicieron se escaparon de la casa y no solo eso sino que no llegan hasta las 7.30 ¿Qué es lo que está mal con ustedes? Dijo tía Esme exasperada.  
-nosotras...  
-no Hannah dijo tío Carlisle interrumpiéndola, ya estamos cansados de esta situación chicas, no podemos seguir así.  
-eso que significa dije mirando al abuelo quien evitaba nuestra mirada con culpabilidad.  
-significa que están fuera de control hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para comprenderlas, las hemos separado y las hemos apoyado, la terapia no parece servirles para nada, es peligroso lo que hacéis como no se dan cuenta.  
-creo que están exagerando, solo fue una fiesta- dijo Hannah molesta.  
-sabes a lo que nos referimos Hannah. Dijo mi madre mientras nos quedaba mirando.  
-es una amenaza dije sentándome lentamente.  
-con tus tíos decidimos enviarlas a un internado en Inglaterra, tendrán todas las comodidades que poseen aquí y tiene un excelente plan de estudios, dijo mi madre seriamente mientras ovservaba mi respuesta. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de reaccionar, claro que Rosalie no pensaba lo mismo.  
-están locos, acabamos de salir hace dos años de lo que era prácticamente un campo militar y ahora nos quieren encerrar en un maldito internado en Inglaterra.  
-no nos dejaron otra opción dijo tía Esme afligida.  
-claro que tenéis otras opciones dijo Hannah, ¿por qué Siempre se quieren deshacer de nosotras?  
-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Esta era la última opción que teníamos ya no sabemos qué más hacer.  
-Esta no es una opción. -dijo Hannah mientras miraba al abuelo esperando su intervención.  
-Deshacerse de lo que es Difícil, esa es la opción más fácil para ustedes-dije en un tono tranquilo e indiferente.  
-No nos estamos deshaciendo de ustedes, sólo queremos protegerlas siempre hemos querido eso.  
-Y como nos van a proteger si estaremos a miles de kilómetros de distancia.  
-Sé que es difícil pero es lo mejor para ustedes.  
-eso ya lo he escuchado antes-Dijo Rosalie tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.  
Yo me quede unos segundo más en la estancia, mi madre me miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si silenciosamente me implorará que la entendiera, pero no podía hacerlo hace mucho que deje de entenderlos y ahora no iba a hacer la Excepción.  
Me levante tranquilamente del sofá y me dirigí hacia las escaleras suspiré estaba segura de que iba a hacer una semana agotadora.  
Entre a la habitación de rosalie sin tocar y la encontré sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.  
Ambas vivíamos en esta gran mansión Desde que habíamos salido shield, nuestros padres tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos para no tener que separarnos.  
Rosalie y yo éramos primas y hemos estado juntas desde los 8 años cuando nuestra vida cambió por completo. El abuelo nos aceptó a todos con enorme alegría, nosotras éramos sus princesas. Y ahora tendríamos que dejar todo nuevamente para ir a un lugar completamente desconocido.  
-Puedes creer lo que nos están haciendo- dijo Hannah en un susurro.  
-Ya lo han hecho anteriormente, así que si.  
-como pueden deshacerse de nosotras con tanta facilidad.  
-¿te sorprende? Dije mientras me acostaba a su lado.  
-Tienes que dejar de esperar tanto de ellos sólo terminaras decepcionándote-dije mirando el candelabro.  
-no quiero irme... dijo en un susurro apenas audible.-¿acaso no te importa? Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme por primera vez desde que entré a la habitación.  
Me encogí de hombros -la verdad es que no, ya me conoces, voy a bloquear esto como lo he hecho siempre.  
-me gustaría poder hacerlo.  
-lo haces pero te toma tú tiempo. -dije sonriendo.  
-¿estaremos bien? -dijo Hannah ansiosa.  
-siempre que estemos juntas - dije mientras le tomaba la mano.  
-siempre que estemos juntas-repitió firmemente más tranquila.


End file.
